Placebo
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Hitoshi/Brooklyn. En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón…"


**Placebo****.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber… ¿Vale?  
><strong>Summary:<strong> En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón…" |**Friedrich Nietzsche**|  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Dolor. Angustia. Pasado. Crack. ¿Amor? (lo dudo, a ver qué pasa) Beyblade no es mío.

**Tomo único ****– Deep Inside.**

**I.**Dolor.

_El dolor es, en su mayor parte, inútiles crueldades cometidas por miedo._

Dolor. Obnubilándole los sentidos, quemándole por dentro al punto de rasgar el suelo hasta que los dedos le sangren… tal pareciera que fuera él el que está ardiendo y no su mente. Preferiría estar muerto mil veces antes de tener que sufrir todo lo que lo hace. –¡DETENTEE!–. Pide, pero su voz nunca es escuchada, nunca lo ha sido, siente la sangre resbalar por su cabeza, la siente resbalar por su boca, por su nariz, por cada uno de los orificios de su cuerpo.

–Cállate–. Atiende la otra voz sobre él, vuelve a incrustar sus dedos en la espalda del peli-naranja hasta dejar marcas que pronto serán moretones. Brooklyn siente las uñas rasgar su piel… pero no puede mitigar el ardor de sus entrañas, siente como sus órganos se consumen completamente. Siente como la sangre fluye cada vez más al punto de ahogarle, puede sentir como su cabeza es golpeada nuevamente contra el concreto, pero ya no siente, ya no ve…

No puede sentir la penetración. Ha vuelto a caer en shock.

–¡BASTA, BASTA!–. Grita, sobresaltado en la cama, puede sentir su cabeza hirviendo… puede sentir cómo cada músculo le duele… Puede sentir el dolor de haber sido penetrado sin consentimiento, inclusive puede sentir fluidos en aquélla zona. Hitoshi se levanta, exaltado al haberlo oído gritar. –¿Qué pasa?–. Aunque adormilado, preocupado. Le mira, pupilas dilatadas, ojos rojizos a pesar de que la única luz visible es la de la luna. Manos temblorosas.

–DILES, DILES QUE PAREN–. Se levanta presuroso de la cama pero cae, cae chocando contra el frío piso de madera, se golpea la cabeza y se la toma entre las manos. –Brooklyn, ¿Estás bien?–. Musita el joven peli-azul, puede observar los labios rosáceos de su pareja abiertos a más no poder mandando gritos mudos. Comienza a jalar sus cabellos, arrancando algunos al paso, pero parece no importarle, trata de acercarse…

–DUELE, BASTA, DILES HITOSHI, DILES QUE PAREN–. Grita, ensordece un poco al mayor y comienza a golpearse contra el suelo, levantando la cabeza para dejarla caer con fuerza, Hitoshi mira la escena expectante, ¿Pero qué se suponía que hiciera? Brooklyn abre las piernas y comienza a patalear contra el piso. –BASTA, BASTA LES DIJE, LOS MATARÉ, LOS MATARÉ A TODOS USTEDES–. Grita, Hitoshi gira para todos lados y se inclina para tomarle y evitar que se golpee.

–Broo…–. Susurra, pero su mano es fuertemente agarrada y estampada contra el piso. –NO ME TOQUES, MALDITO BASTARDO, TE MATARÉ–. Espeta colérico. Hitoshi lo mira abruptamente sorprendido, Brooklyn se levanta, ladea la cabeza como un muñeco defectuoso al que se le acaba de quebrar el cuello, se muerde el labio con fuerza y deja que la sangre brote manchándole la barbilla, sonríe, dejando entrever los dientes moteados, dándole una apariencia terrorífica.

Toma la mano de Hitoshi y la dirige a la madera, choca sus uñas contra el suelo, y comienza a rasgar, Hitoshi puede sentir un agudo dolor. –SIÉNTELO, SIÉNTELO, POR TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO Y EL DAÑO QUE HAS CAUSADO–. Gita, acercándosele peligrosamente a la cara, Hitoshi trata de retirarle su propia mano, pero Brooklyn ahora tiene una fuerza descomunal. Sigue rasgando en el piso con las uñas ajenas, mientras una mueca de dolor se incrusta en la cara de Hitoshi.

–Duele…–. Pero no puede evitar sentirse retraído. Sabe que él no lo hace apropósito, puede verlo en sus ojos ennegrecidos por la dilatación de su iris. Sabe que ese no es Brooklyn. Puede sentirlo en la fuerza que impone sobre su mano, arrancándole dolorosos jadeos al sentir la madera astillada cruzar con las yemas y la piel que cubren las uñas. Pero Brooklyn no está ahí, Hitoshi lo sabe, por eso no puede reclamar nada.

–Duele Brooklyn, basta. ¡BASTA!–. Grita Hiro buscando que le suelte, los ojos de Brooklyn comienzan a perder color, comienzan a ennegrecerse y el peli-azul comprendió que Brooklyn no estaba bien. Pero seguía rasgando con sus dedos sangrados el piso ¿Debía detenerle? ¿O debía dejar que siguiera desahogándose? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, no iba a encontrarla, y no pretendía de ninguna manera, seguir lastimándose a sí mismo, ni dejar que el otro le lastimase para no poder cuidarle después.

–DIJE QUE BASTA–. Y así, fue como terminó por tirar a Brooklyn haciendo que golpeara su cabeza, el peli-naranja se tomó la cabeza y se recargó en la pared. –AHHHHH–. Ese había sido un grito empuñado al dolor, la pregunta aquí era… ¿Qué estaría pensando Brooklyn? –DILES QUE PAREN–. Repetía insistentemente mientras golpeaba de nuevo el piso de madera con sus talones, podía notar sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, pero el dolor en los dedos era extremo.

Había logrado arrancarle dos uñas, y los dedos sangraban…

–ALÉJENSE, YO NO QUERÍA ESO, POR FAVOR–. Gritaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Veía a Brooklyn retorcerse golpeándose la cara en el piso pero no podía hacer nada, él mismo había caído en shock al ver el estado de dolor en el que el peli-naranja se encontraba. –BASTA, NO ME MATEN–. Pero la alerta seguía ahí, intermitente, que debía hacer… Brooklyn había conseguido sacarse sangre de la nariz, habría los ojos fuertemente y Hitoshi podía jurar que los mismos se salían de sus orbitas.

Brooklyn cargaba con grilletes de sacrificio: atrapados entre la realidad y sus temores…

**| Placebo | Placebo | Placebo | Placebo | **_FIN._** | Placebo | Placebo | Placebo | Placebo |**

Yo sé que no tiene nada que ver con un efecto placebo; pero es un remiendo, Brooklyn no sabe lo que hace, no sabe por qué lo hace, lo peor de todo el asunto, es que Hitoshi lo deja continuar. Lo hice en psicología, por eso es un poco… ¿Raro? Ah no sé D: Espero que les haya gustado :D

**+ Suly +**


End file.
